When The Flame Turns Black: Final Battle
by The World Of Rabbitleap
Summary: The third and final part of 'When The Flame Turns Black' is here! The final battle that decides everything including who lives and who dies. The Ballam Alliance has returned with a man who wishes to become the Emperor Of Darkness. Will Fiore become corrupted with darkness or will the guilds take control of that darkness and destroy it completely? (Note to new readers inside!)
1. Prologue

**FOR NEW READERS:**

**For those new to this story, you can go and read the first story: 'When The Flame Turns Black' to get a few things explained or you can skip right ahead to the second part: 'When The Flame Turns Black: Resurrection' and just go along with it, not asking questions. Your decision, I don't care which you do, but if you go straight ahead and begin reading this, you will be confused. FOR SURE.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

"They're here!" Jet burst through the doors.

"Get ready!" Makarov yelled.

Everyone was ready to rush out of the guild to fight off the enemy. "Come out of your hiding, Fairy Tail! It's no use!" The sound of Iniga's voice came out.

"Now!" Makarov gave the order.

* * *

**I decided to give a little prologue before I begin giving you despair. A note to all: KEEP A BOX OF TISSUES NEXT TO YOU WHEN READING THIS STORY. I will for sure make you all cry almost every chapter! You've been warned. Hope you enjoyed this and look forth to the next chapter with your box of tissues... and maybe something to hug.**


	2. A Battle Gone Wrong

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

The strongest went out, led by Natsu, Erza, and Laxus. The weaker went out last as soon as the strongest made their way out. Each of the stronger mages took on an opponent and the others went to provide some sort of back up. They all took their battle to different parts of town. Natsu had tried to make a run for Iniga, but failed to. "Move out of my way, Zancrow!" Natsu yelled as they exchanged different attacks.

"Why would I want to?" Zancrow asked.

Natsu was a bit frustrated. "I'll have to defeat you first, huh?" Natsu muttered.

The battles went on and Makarov realized he didn't have to fight, his thoughts turned to not dying in this battle. Though, those thoughts went away as soon as they heard a roar in the distance. Makarov's eyes widened to see the last dragon that anyone would want to meet: Acnologia. "No way," Natsu stopped as he stared at the dragon.

"The person in his mouth can't be," Natsu widened, horror could be seen.

"Gildarts!" Natsu screamed in horror.

"Natsu, what's wrong?" Makarov asked.

Natsu didn't enough anything, tears began streaming down his face. "Don't tell me... The person in Acnologia's mouth is Gildarts," Makarov realized.

"Believe it, Salamander, Fairy Tail's Master. Acnologia is fully now under my control and I used him to kill the fifth Fairy Tail Master, Gildarts Clive: the strongest mage in Fairy Tail," Iniga laughed evilly.

"You'll regret it," Natsu muttered.

Iniga stopped laughing, but an evil grin still was on his face. "Would you please repeat that," Iniga asked him.

"I said," Natsu began, his fists were covered with lightning and celestial flames before continuing, "You'll regret killing Gildarts!"

Tears continued to stream down Natsu's face as he went in to attack Iniga. Zancrow got in the way. "You forgot about me," Zancrow told him.

"Move it," Natsu punched Zancrow to the side.

"Natsu," Makarov muttered, worried for the fire dragon slayer.

"Gramps, stop Acnologia somehow. I'll defeat this guy," Natsu said, taking his left hand and tried to wipe away the tears, but they continued to come out.

Makarov was surprised at first, but nodded, understanding Natsu's feelings. Makarov grew in size, hoping to stop the evil dragon from causing havoc. Acnologia dropped Gildarts' body to the floor and went to bite Makarov's shoulder, but Makarov was able to stop the giant dragon from doing so. "It's impossible for him to defeat Acnologia," Iniga said.

"As long as everyone else is safe is all that matters. I don't want anymore of my friends to die," Natsu said, giving a punch at Iniga, but him dodging.

"So you're risking your Master's life to protect the others?" Iniga asked.

"Gramps won't go down so easily!" Natsu responded to the question, finally landing a hit on Iniga: right on the face.

"Fine, I'll show you my power," Iniga said, fire lighting his fists.

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" Iniga attacked Natsu, and Natsu blocked it with his hand.

Natsu's eyes widened in surprise. "You're a dragon slayer also."

"I am a dragon slayer, but a second generation," Iniga answered.

Natsu's eyes went back to normal. "Then, I'll defeat you," Natsu said, his veins popped out of his forehead and added, "I'll make sure you regret killing Gildarts."

"Come," Iniga challenged Natsu, "I'll kill you off nice and slowly."

Makarov watched as their battle raged on, but he was beginning to struggle and the moment he was distracted with Natsu's and Iniga's battle was the moment Acnologia freed himself and bit into Makarov's right shoulder. He cried out in pain as he began shrinking and Acnologia took advantage of that, biting into Makarov's flesh and taking part of a long and arm, blood flew everywhere. "Sorry, Natsu. I wasn't able to hold him off for you," Makarov muttered, Natsu catching these words and looked up to see his master; half torn and falling from the sky.

"I told you, Salamander, that he wouldn't last for long," Iniga said, a grin spread across his face.

"Gramps, not you too," Natsu said, eyes wide and mixed with surprise, horror, and fear.

"I leave you with the secret of the basement, Natsu," Makarov said before getting bit once more by Acnologia's sharp teeth, sinking right into the old man's heart: causing a short and painless death.

"Gramps!" Natsu screamed out as he fell to the floor.

Iniga took that chance by burning down the Fairy Tail guild hall. That stopped everyone's fight to watch the guild's building to be up in flames. Tears streaming down his face, he watched as the guild building was burned and Iniga boarded Acnologia. Turning his head away, he muttered, "Sorry, Gramps."

Natsu ran after that, tears streaming down his face, his eyes showed sadness, emptiness, and loneliness. With that, everyone made a run for it, knowing exactly what probably happened. The only two that were defending the guild had either made a run for it or were killed. They knew that it was their signal that they needed to regroup somewhere as the situation was not looking up.

* * *

**So, this will be the only story this week I will update. I had gone on an unplanned camping trip and then high school hit me in the face with homework. I promise that next week will be more organized! So, hope you cried a bit, but enjoyed the first chapter!**


	3. Search

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

There were some that went to Hargeon; others that made their way to their respective guilds with other Fairy Tail members; and others that camped in the forest, hoping they could continue to hide from the Ballam Alliance. Everyone had obtained a Communication Lacrima and everyone gave their reports on which members in their groups and any injuries. The team at Hargeon was pretty much now the command center with Erza and Laxus taking control. There weren't any major injuries, only scratches that were easy to care for. Though, the one concerning thing there was the disappearance of Natsu, Gajeel, and Wendy. No group had the first generation within them. "Where could those three have gone to?" Lucy sighed, entertaining Asuka.

"None of them were carrying a Communication Lacrima with them," Gray shook his head.

"Natsu was protecting the guild with Gramps, but I doubt he got killed," Laxus added.

"Unless Acnologia got to him," Lucy added.

"Sting, Rogue, Yukino," Erza looked into the Lacrima to see the three sitting down with the two exceeds.

"What is it, Erza-san?" Sting asked.

"I regret asking you, but could you go back into Magnolia and see who's in the rubble. If you catch the scent of the Natsu, Gajeel, or Natsu then follow it. You're the only team that can do this right now," Erza asked them.

"Sure thing, Erza-san," Sting nodded and put away their Communication Lacrima, immediatly getting on the move.

"Let's hope that the three are okay," Charles sighed.

* * *

"Erza-san, we've got bad news," Sting appeared on the Lacrima after hours had passed.

Erza held her breath, hoping that it wasn't as terrible. Sting faced the Lacrima towards two bodies with Rogue, Yukino, Lector, and Frosch stood next to, their eyes cast away. The two bodies belonged to Gildarts and Makarov. Blood could be seen pooling around the two. Gildarts had one of his legs torn off and a set of bite marks that could easily be from a dragon. Makarov had a chunk of him missing and bite marks on the other side, one in particular that had taken his life. Erza's eyes widened at the sight. "No way," Erza whispered.

"There's no signs of any of the others and Natsu-san's scent is too faint. Gajeel-san's and Wendy-san's scents are hard to find. These were the only two I could find within Magnolia as well as these pictures within the burned guild," Sting held up a singed picture of them all as little kids and another of after they returned from Tenroujima Island.

Erza felt tears coming to her as those memories began to flood in as well as the sadness of both former guild masters' deaths. "That's fine. Keep the pictures and leave both of their bodies there. We'll have them buried later, once we've finished this war. Return to the forest and keep out of the way of the enemy. We need time to heal and perhaps for us to find Natsu, Gajeel, and Wendy," Erza told them and Sting nodded, folding up the pictures and stuffing them in his pocket, placing the Communication Lacrima away, and making their way to the forest.

Erza turned away from the Lacrima, tears began streaming down her face as sadness overcame her, a bit of anger coming from the sadness. Lucy came out of the shadows, an awake Asuka, who had tears in her eyes, in Lucy's arms. "Did you hear, Lucy?" Erza asked, trying to wipe away the tears, but they kept running down her face.

"Yeah. To think Master and Gildarts would just die like that," Lucy could no longer hold the tears back and they came running down her face.

"Old Moustache Man is dead," Asuka whimpered as she clung to Lucy's clothing, digging her face into Lucy's clothing.

Lucy rubbed Asuka's back. "It'll be okay, Asuka. He'll always be alive in your heart: as long as you keep him in your memories," Lucy told the little girl.

Erza buried her face in her arms after exquipping out of her armor. Lucy watched Erza, knowing that she had strong connections with Makarov and Gildarts as she had been in the guild longer than herself.

"It'll be okay, Erza. It'll be okay," Lucy said, coming over to Erza and placed a hand on her shoulder, feeling Erza shake with sobs as she cried.

_Natsu, Gajeel, Wendy, be back soon. We need you _Lucy thought as tears continued to stream down her own face, trying to confort both Erza and Asuka.

* * *

**Chapter 399 of Fairy Tail was sooooo surprising! I didn't even expect it! Then there was my all time favorite part in Fairy Tail that came out in the last episode! Anyways, I tried to update ASAP, but I've got homework to do and my uncle and cousin came over, and it's now officially been a crazy day. Though, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and look forth to the next!**


	4. A Day To Mourn

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

Erza awoke from her dreamless sleep as the sun crept through the windows, her tears had dried. Her thoughts immediately went to the death of Makarov and Gildarts. Anger and sadness could be seen in her eyes. Her fist hit the table in anger, which signaled to the others that Erza had awoke. Lucy was the one to enter the room. "Erza, I told everyone here," Lucy began.

"We have to tell everyone else about this," Erza said, keeping tears from coming from her eyes.

"Don't worry, Erza. Once Natsu, Gajeel, and Wendy come back, we'll be one of the strongest forces out there, at current. Plus, I'm sure it shocked Natsu to see his own Master die, right in front of him," Lucy told Erza quietly.

"Then why did the other dragon slayers leave?" Erza asked.

"Who knows, but I'm sure they'll come back," Lucy reassured Erza, even without knowing the answer herself, but leaving trust in the fact that the three would make it back.

* * *

Natsu sat under a tree, curled up as his arms rested on his knees while his head was half hidden and buried in his arms. Sobs shook his body, when you met his eyes you could see the fear within them, he trembled as losing someone dear ripped him apart. "Natsu, what's wrong?" A deep voice asked him, but Natsu didn't look up.

Natsu gave a quiet answer, "Gramps died."

"It's too early to grieve now, Natsu. We're in the middle of a war. Save the grieving until the war's finished," The deep voice told Natsu.

Natsu looked up and when his eyes met what was in front of him, his eyes widened in realization of who it was.

* * *

Erza had made everyone cry on the death of their strongest members. Currently, those that could go to the front lines were Erza, Laxus, Jura, Gray, Lyon, and a few other members. Those missing were Natsu, Gajeel, and Wendy. The death count was currently at three with the deaths of Lily, Makarov, and Gildarts. The last thing they wanted was another death to sadden more people.

* * *

**Small chapter, but I think I've gotten things straighten out with high school. Though, Fairy Tail chapter 399 and 400 were really big plot twisters! I had a completely different on what would have happened, but Mashima really took it to the next level. Though, I hope you really enjoyed this chapter and can't wait for the next!**


	5. A Team To Crocus

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

It was raining; the sky was crying along with everyone else. Of course, no one minded the rain as it cried along with them. There was no helping the death of both masters of Fairy Tail and now, there were no masters to lead Fairy was no time to appoint someone to lead now as they were all broken up in different areas. Neither could they have Lamia Scale and Blue Pegasus appoint a new master as it was reduced to the groups they were now. The Mermaid Heel guild hall must have also to rubble as well. "Erza, what are we going to do now?" Jellal said as his independent guild along with Kagura and Millianna were out, altogether, in the forest as well, but were least affected by the two deaths.

Erza didn't answer. The entire team in Hargeon had gathered in one inn room, trying to decide what was next to be done. "Erza-san, as we wait for Natsu-san, Gajeel-kun, and Wendy-san to show, perhaps we should protect the king and the princess," Juvia suggested.

"I guess you're right. He would want to destroy any king or queen that can say they have the same authority," Erza nodded in agreement.

"Alright, we'll be on our way to Crocus then," Jellal gave a nod, understanding.

"We'll send another team, as well, to Crocus. Try to get an audience with the king. If not, bring out the communication lacrima and we'll take care of getting you an audience with the king," Erza told Jellal.

"Straight out tell him that they're in danger and the entire story?" Jellal asked.

Erza gave a nod. "Alright, we'll wait for the other team at the entrance to the Grand Magic Games arena," Jellal told them.

"That'll be helpful. I'm counting on you, Jellal," Erza told him and their communication went out.

"Who should we send?" Lucy asked, holding a frowning Asuka.

"How about we switch some teams around?" Juvia offered.

"We should at least send a pretty strong team there, as well," Gray added.

"Mira, Elfman, and Lisanna should at least go," Laxus contributed.

"How about we send out a few of the Lamia Scale members as well," Gray added.

"If we send Mira, Elfman, and Lisanna there, then from Lamia Scale, we should send Chelia, Lyon, and Yuka," Erza said.

She looked around and there were nods, agreeing to the decision. The orders went out to the selected members and they were on their way to Crocus. They sat their silently, their minds filled with different thoughts. Laxus left the room and went outside, walking a way from the inn. He stopped in a quiet place, remembering Natsu, Gajeel, and Wendy telling him and Erik about the dragon heart. "The heart of the lightning dragon is seeming to not care, but actually hides his emotions to act strong. Isn't that right, Natsu, Gajeel, Wendy?" Laxus muttered looking up in the sky.

Laxus gave a smile as a small breeze blew through. "We'll show our true dragon hearts in the next battle, now won't we, Natsu?" Laxus continued to mutter and began to continue his walk through the town.

"We'll be waiting for you to return to battle. Perhaps strengthening your dragon hearts even more than before," Laxus muttered the last part.

* * *

"Will Natsu be okay?" Asuka asked Lucy so suddenly.

Lucy was surprised by Asuka's questions. "He'll be okay, right, Lucy?" Asuka asked again.

Lucy gave the girl a soft smile. "Why wouldn't he be okay?" Lucy asked.

"Natsu disappeared. Maybe he's dead or captured by the enemy," Asuka told her.

Lucy struggled to keep the smile on her face. She swallowed hard as Asuka came up with more things they were to fear. "He's a dragon slayer, Asuka. He had killed Zeref, right? In the past, he's taken out many strong opponents, even before you were born," Lucy tried to reassure.

Asuka looked down to the floor, a frown was upon her lips.

"If Natsu were to walk through this room right now, would he want to see you frowning?" Lucy asked her.

Asuka thought about the question and she looked up, giving a small smile. "Natsu won't die for no reason. Give him a chance. His heart has probably been torn by seeing Gildarts and Master die. Though, he'll come back, healed and well," Lucy's grin expanded her own face.

"Natsu's strong!" Asuka nodded, cheering a bit.

The optimism gave everyone in the room a bit of a smile, knowing that Natsu will make an appearance and be as loud and destructive during this battle as in any other battle.

* * *

**This was a much longer chapter! Yay! I hope you enjoyed it as I hated taking tests today -.- Also, if your wondering about the whole dragon's heart part, then you go to 'When The Flame Turns Black: Resurrection' and find the chapter 'Dragon's Heart'. It's in there and I know because I had recently referenced it! Well, hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	6. Absolute Orders

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

A few days had passed and Jellal was reporting to Erza and the others. "We met up, but th guards won't allow us in. Erza, can you please explain to them the situation?" Jellal asked.

"Hand the lacrima over to the guards," Erza ordered Jellal.

The lacrima was brought to the guards' faces. "We won't allow any passage to anyone," The guards told them.

"Well listen! You let them speak to the king or we'll leave you in the destruction path of dark mages and the Dragon King!" Erza threatened them, arms were crossed as she was in her armor, seeming pretty serious and intimidating through the communication lacrima.

They looked at eachother, a bit wary of what they were just told. "How can we tell you're telling the truth?" The guards had asked.

"The entire Magic Council's been destroyed, Magnolia, as well as the Fairy Tail guild building's been destroyed, as well as other guilds like Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale, and Mermaid Heel. Also, all those guild masters are dead as well as Fairy Tail's strongest mage, Gildarts Clive. As Erza Scarlet of Fairy Tail, I would like you to order you to open those doors and immediatly show them to the king before he's killed as well!" Erza explained to them, her voice getting louder and louder.

Lucy and Gray shared a smile, seeing Erza was back to her normal self, as it seemed. The guards seemed a bit scared of not obeying orders. "I shall order the group currently in front of you, to attack and barge into the castle," Erza threatened even more.

"Alright, we'll allow them into the castle and try to get them to get them into an audience with the king," The guards automatically agreed.

"Make it quick. We don't have a second to lose," Erza told them and Jellal came back on the lacrima screen.

"Give him all the information you know. Don't tell him about Natsu, Wendy, and Gajeel though. We'll leave the three to not be searched for as they can probably find their way back," Erza told Jellal.

"Got it. I'll report to you later then," Jellal got off the communication lacrima.

"You didn't have to be so harsh to them, Erza-san," Juvia told Erza.

"Leave her alone, Juvia. Erza's orders will be absolute to everyone, even to those who disobey her the first time," Gray reminded Juvia.

"That's Erza for you," Lucy laughed and Asuka laughed along with them as well.

* * *

A week had passed and Erza had ordered all groups to train as they wait for Jellal's report and perhaps a sign from either the enemy or the three missing dragon slayers. There was only the rule of getting scratches, but no serious injuries during training with eachother as they were in the midst of war.

* * *

**So that's the next chapter! I promise the next chapter there'll be some action... and more talking, but it'll be more exciting! Also, there's a Halloween poll, so if you'd like a crossover one-shot on Halloween, then I suggest you go and vote! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	7. The Speech To Boost EveryoneNote at end

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

Erza stared at the Communication Lacrima silently, the others behind her. The other groups were also using their Communication Lacrimas as their groups were huddled around them. Erza took a deep breath before beginning, "It's been about two weeks since the battle in Magnolia and we still have no signs of Natsu, Gajeel, and Wendy, but I'm sure they'll come back in time. As of right now, we'll have to survive another battle or two without them. Everyone's almost completely healed up and we've done a bit of training. Though, most of our masters are dead, we can still survive through this! Our guild halls might've been burnt down, but what's important is not the building you're in, but the bonds. We all have bonds with eachother and we'll make sure to win our battle against our former enemies," Erza told them over the Lacrima and continued, "Remember, they don't seem to have changed since the last time we have fought them. We have grown even stronger than them and we'll make sure to win! That's what we're about!"

Grins were expressed from each group, knowing it was completely true. "We'll win this war for sure. We've still got monstrous people on our side," Romeo said.

"We know each other's styles of fighting from the Grand Magic Games so it would be easy to fight along side other mages from guilds," Jura added.

"It'll be a one-sided slaughter in the end," Kagura said.

"What a wonderful perfume. This is the perfume of victory," Ichiya randomly said.

"We'll have to believe in Natsu-san and the others to return to help fight. We'll be able to last without them," Sting added.

"Everyone's pretty strong here and as long as our enemies are at about the same strength so we'll have the advantage," Jellal had also added.

"Be on high alert and report if you've been attacked at any time. We'll win this war with every once of strength," Erza told them.

There was agreement with all of them.

* * *

**Happy Halloween! Sorry for a late update, but if you go to my profile, you can go vote on the story you want me to focus on while I place the others on hiatus until I finish the story! I look forth to the polls and I hope many of you enjoy your Halloween!**


	8. Problems

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

"Erza! Someone! Is anyone there? We need help!" There was a call for help through the lacrima.

Erza, Lucy, and Juvia came rushing into the room. "What's wrong, Jellal?" Erza asked.

"The city's being," Jellal heaved and showed them his surroundings.

"Destroyed?" Erza said out of shock.

"Yeah, the nine demon gates have attacked the city," Jellal told them.

"Erza-sama! Lucy-sama!" Yukino's call came out very urgent.

"Yukino! What's wrong?" Lucy questioned.

"Sing-sama and Rogue-sama are missing," Yukino told them.

"Fro is scared," Frosch said in the background.

"It's okay, Frosch," Lector reassured the exceed.

Erza seemed to be slightly panicked. "Erza, call the others from Sabertooth," Lucy said.

Erza did as she was told and Minerva picked up. "Minerva, are you near any city?" Lucy questioned.

"Yeah, we're by Clover Town," Minerva answered.

"Can you stay in town for about a day. Yukino's going to find you there with Frosch and Lector," Lucy told Minerva.

"Alright," Minerva understood and hung up.

"Did you get that, Yukino?" Lucy asked.

"Yes. What about Sting-sama and Rogue-sama?" Yukino asked.

"Keep an eye out for them for now. I don't think they have an unreasonable excuse to disappear from you," Lucy told Yukino.

With that, Yukino gave a nod and hung up, most likely getting a move on to Clover Town. "Jellal? Where are the others?" Erza asked.

"We got split up," Jellal answered.

"Where's the king and the princess?" Erza continued to question.

"I don't know, but I hope someone other than the nine demon gates do," Jellal answered again.

"Don't worry, they're safe," Jellal seemed to be surprised to hear the voice.

"Don't tell me that's," Lucy asked.

"Doranbelt?" Jellal turned to the owner of the voice, but none of them could see Doranbelt.

"Don't worry about the king and princess. They're safe," Doranbelt reassured them.

"What are you doing here?" Jellal asked.

"I came to help as things were becoming suspicious as guilds seem to be getting destroyed," Doranbelt explained.

"That's great, but what's the situation with the other members sent to Crocus?" Erza demanded of Doranbelt.

"Cobra and Kagura are doing fine. He's in the middle of the rubble of the castle," Doranbelt gave the status of two members.

"That's great and all, but that's not all the members that were sent. We still need statuses of six others," Erza sighed.

"I'll go out and look for the others and hope to make a plan to either get out of here or for a battle," Jellal informed them.

"Call back when you get them all together," Erza gave Jellal an order.

"Alright," Jellal gave a nod.

"Be careful with coming into contact with the demons. They're insanely strong. Even Natsu struggled against them," Lucy warned Jellal and they lost connection with Jellal.

That was when things were becoming more troubling and scary.

* * *

**I'm back! I'm here to say that my promise to all of you is that I'd update at least ONCE a month so look forth to it ;D Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	9. A New Problem Arising?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

**Previously on When The Flame Turns Black: Final Battle: With Makarov and Gildarts dead after their last large battle, all the guilds are split into separate groups. The dragon slayers have gone missing and the most notorious members of dark guilds are out on a prowl under a strange man. With the headquarters now being in Hargeon under Erza, Lucy, Juvia, Gray, Laxus, and Asuka, they're trying to take control of the battles, but it doesn't seem like things are going great. With an attempt to protect the king and his daughter in Crocus under Jellal and his group, things aren't looking up.**

* * *

They waited to here from Jellal again. They had all gathered in the room. "I think we should move to Crocus to help with the battle," Erza concluded.

"But, Erza-san, we have Asuka with us," Juvia told her.

"She'll be fine as long as we keep her from away danger," Erza reasoned and added, "She got through the battle with the dragons after the Grand Magic Games, as well as through Tartarus."

"I really don't want to take Asuka with us, but we really have no other choice," Lucy sighed.

"We could send another team in our place," Gray came up with another idea.

"I'm sure the Blue Pegasus guild hall and Lamia Scale guild hall won't be attacked again so we can send one of those teams," Laxus added upon the idea.

"Erza, someone!" There was a call from the Lacrima.

They all rushed over to see Romeo, who seemed out of breath. "What's wrong, Romeo?" Erza asked.

"We've been-" Romeo stopped speaking as his gaze went to the sky, his eyes widening in surprise.

"Romeo! Romeo, what's happening!" Lucy called out.

Romeo didn't speak as his eyes stared at the sky in surprise. "Romeo! Talk to us!" Gray called out to him.

"T-there," Romeo paused for a moment before continuing, "There are dragons in the sky."

They looked at each other, slightly surprised. "Are you sure?" Erza asked.

"Yeah, one of them seemed to land somewhere where my dad is at," Romeo informed them.

"Are there more than one?" Lucy asked.

"Yes," Romeo spoke slowly as he continued to stare at the sky.

A loud roar was heard, making Romeo flinch. A large flame came from behind Romeo and they looked at each other a bit suspicious. Things went back to peace around Romeo and the other dragons disappeared from the sky. "Romeo, can you please carefully head back to your dad?" Lucy asked Romeo softly.

Romeo was slightly hesitant, but he nodded and slowly headed back from where he came from. When they came to the area, they couldn't believe what greeted them. There was a mixture of gladness, but also of confusion.

* * *

**Alright, people! I'm here to say I'm officially back to entertain you over the summer! I'm unsure if I'll be able to keep writing during the school year, but we'll find out in 3 and a half months. But before we get into talking about what'll happen in the future, how have you people been doing? I have quite a few summer plans, but I won't let them stop me from writing! What are you guys doing for the summer?**

**Also, I apologizing for the sort chapter, but I want to get something out for you guys to tell you I'm back in business ;)**


End file.
